The Experiment of Love
by SlyVision
Summary: Kanda comes back from a very long mission. Too tired and exhausted he cannot fight back when the science department strikes. LavixKanda ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. In any way. But just wait...*evil chuckle*

* * *

"Yu-chan!!! You're back!" Lavi cried while throwing his arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"We missed you so much!!"

"Get the fuck off of me, stupid rabbit. And don't call me Yu." Kanda growled to tired to argue after having been on a mission for three months while he removed Lavi's arm not to gently.

"Awh, don't be so cold."

"Leave me alone." He snapped while Lenalee walked past the two boys.

"Hello Kanda! It's good to see you back in one piece. Was your mission alright?"

"It was fine."

"Ah, well. That reminds me Komui was looking for you. You should go and see him now so you can rest properly." She smiled at him and walked away.

"I'll come with you. I have nothing better to do anyway." Lavi said before following Kanda towards Komui's office.

"Kanda, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! Follow me, the Science Department and I have something for you." He stopped and looked at Lavi.

"I guess you should come to. We will defiantly need another set of arms." He said smiling evily. Kanda, whose alarm bells immediately started ringing the moment Komui mentioned the Science Department, did not move an inch and instead asked, "What exactly do you have for me?"

"You'll see when we get there, now come on." Komui replied still smiling evily and lead them to the science room.

"Why am I doing this?" Kanda thought to himself, again to tired to put up a fight while he followed Komui and Lavi.

"There we are." Komui said as they arrived at the room and walked inside.

"Now, Kanda just sit down right here for a minute and then you can leave."

"No." was the only thing Kanda said as he glared at the scientists and surprisingly enough a couple of well-built finders. Komui sighed and turned to the finders. "Would you please?" The finders started to advance towards Kanda and tried to grab him but received several punches instead.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda snarled as he threw a clearly not very bright finder away from him.

"I would like to now as well." Lavi said stepping next to Kanda, his hand on his hammer.

"Now, now guys. No need to get violent." Reever said smiling reassuringly at the two exorcists.

"We came up with a potion and only want to test it."

"Why do you want to test it on me? And what exactly is it?"

"Well, to put it simply it is supposed to make the one who drinks turn back into a child."

"So if Kanda would drink it he would change back into a kid for how long?" Lavi asked removing his hand from his Innocence.

"For a week or so. We don't know so that is why we want to test it." Reever answered holding up a bottle containing a misty looking liquid.

"Sorry Yu but I have to see this." Lavi said snickering as he quickly moved behind the Japanese boy and pinned his arms to his side.

"What the? Lavi!!!" Kanda yelled struggling hard. Immediately the finders helped Lavi hold Kanda down and Reever chucked the liquid down his throat. The group let go of him and Kanda coughed suppressing his gag reflex from the horrible tasting potion. He looked up wiping his mouth and was about to hit every one in the room to the ground but doubled over clutching his stomach gasping silently.

"What's happening?" Lavi asked kneeling down next to Kanda concerned.

"He's changing." Komui said standing next to him. Kanda groaned in pain as he felt his entire body shrink and grabbed the front of Lavi's shirt.

"When this is over, I will kill you…" He breathed as he felt himself loose consciousness and fall forward. He would have hit the floor if Lavi hadn't caught and held him up. The red head looked down at Kanda and gasped in surprise as he saw the Japanese man change into a child and looked up at Komui.

"It worked!" Komui cried triumphantly and rushed out of the room yelling his little sisters name.

"Lavi, you should take him to the Nurse just to make sure he's ok." Reever said before going after Komui to get him back to work. Lavi picked Kanda up, surprised at how light and little he was before walking quickly to the Nurse's office.

"Um… Hello?" He called out not seeing anyone in the office.

"Yes?" The Nurse answered walking out of a room next to them.

"Well… The Science Department had this potion you see, and Kanda was the unfortunate one to be picked to have it tested on."

"I see. What exactly did it do?"

"It turned him back into a kid."

"Lie him down on that bed so I can have a look at him." She said pointing at the bed that was closest to them. Lavi did so and looked at Kanda properly for the first time since he changed. His face was softer and his body dainty looking and frail. His coat was falling off of his shoulders as well as the shirt he head on underneath. His pants were lying limply on his hips and his shoes had fallen off when Lavi had put him down. The Nurse walked to the other side of the bed and opened one of his eyes checking his pupil. She then checked his pulse and said,

"He is fine, just unconscious. Bring him to his room for me, would you please? And also I have some spare clothes from Timothy he can wear for the time being." She handed him a bundle of clothes she had got out of a drawer and walked back to the entrance of the other room.

"If anything is wrong just bring him to me alright?"

"Of course." He picked Kanda up and carried him and the bundle of clothes plus the shoes to the exit.

"Thank you." He said before leaving the medical room.

"I wish they would stop testing things on exorcists." The Nurse sighed before going back into her office.

As Lavi was walking towards Kanda's room he heard Allen's voice say,

"Hi, Lavi! What are you doing?" He turned around to find the British boy standing right behind him.

"Oh, hey Allen! Nothing much. What about you?"

"I just came back from lunch." He said while looking down at the boy in Lavi's arms.

"Who is that? He looks familiar but I can't place my finger on it… Is he a new exorcist? His uniform is a bit too big for him though. And that looks familiar as well…"

"It's Kanda, Allen."

"Kanda?! But…how?!"

"The Science Department had this potion an-" He was interrupted by Allen, who said,

"Don't tell me anything more, I understand completely with just that. For how long is he going to stay like that?" Allen asked trying to hide a grin while looking down at Kanda again. He would have so much fun teasing the swordsman or even better swordsboy.

"Reever said it would be a week or so. I should better get him to his room before he wakes up though."

"Yes, I should be going as well. Link surely has found more paperwork for me to do." Allen smiled and started to walk into the direction of his room.

"Awh, I feel for you bro."

"Thanks." Allen replied suppressing a snicker before vanishing around a corner.

Lavi made it to Kanda's room before anyone else saw the boy in his arms and laid him gently down on his bed placing the shoes on the floor afterwards. He then stood there thinking,

"Maybe I should wait until he wakes up and explain the situation to him. I'll defiantly die though. Oh well, guess it can't be helped." He put the bundle of clothes on the desk while sitting down and used it as a pillow as he slowly dozed off.

* * *

My second fanfiction to be posted. Hope you like it.

Also I want to thank all the people who have commented or favorited me or my story, or put me on your alerts. I am very gratefull for that. *crys happily*

Please comment and review!! Love Churin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. Sadly.

* * *

Kanda awoke feeling basically like shit. His whole body hurt and a massive headache was pounding against his skull. He sat up groaning and clutched the side of his head squeezing his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. He looked up and saw Lavi next to him sleeping. Kanda remembered what had happened and quickly looked down on himself.

"What the hell?" He murmured as he looked at his hand.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sighing he got up shakily and pulled off his coat while holding up his pants. Unfortunately and pissing him off even more, the arms of his shirt were falling over his hands making it hard to do so.

"This is so embarrassing…" He thought as he looked at Lavi.

"And what is he doing in my room? Wait, are those clothes he's sleeping on?" Moving next to Lavi he confirmed his thought and smiled nastily as he pulled the bundle out from under the redheads head causing it to bang on to the desk.

"Ow ow ow." Lavi said wincing and sat up.

"What was that for?" he asked as Kanda kicked the chair sending him to the ground.

"Ow!!! Yu!" the read head groaned standing up.

"You know for what." The boy snapped while looking at the clothes and picking out a shirt and pants his size.

"Sorry, but I just had to see you as a kid." Lavi replied smiling sheepishly. Kanda's head almost reached his chest and the boy had to look up slightly to be able to look at Lavi's face.

"I fucking hate you Cyclops." He said as he removed the shirt he was wearing.

"Now now a kid shouldn't swear."

"Shut up!" Kanda hissed as he punched Lavi in the stomach.

"Awh, that hurt. Not as much as it usually does though." He patted his stomach lightly and blocked another punch that was coming his way. He grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him closer, examining his hand.

"Amazing…" he murmured as he let his fingers travel over the Japanese boy's palm. Kanda twitched as he felt Lavi's fingers brush over his skin and tried to pull away. "My skin has gotten too sensitive…" he thought trying not to shiver as Lavi continued to rub over it not letting go.

"Lavi, stop it!" he snapped trying to twist away.

"Just one more minute." Lavi said quietly while measuring their palms against each other. It was astounding how Kanda's body changed into that of a child's and Lavi had never seen anything like it before.

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt dipshit and it still does! Now let go!"

"Alright, calm down." Lavi said as he let go and looked at the clock.

"It's ten in the evening? I didn't plan on sleeping that long."

"You shouldn't have slept here to start with." Kanda said changing into Timothy's clothes. Lavi turned around giving the younger boy some privacy.

"This is so not fair…" the boy murmured as he looked down on himself again, pulling the pants over his legs and up to his hips fitting perfectly.

"Kanda, are you hungry?" Lavi asked while turning around again.

"No, I'm not."

"But you should eat something!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going out there like this?!" he snapped while gesturing down on himself showing more emotion then he had for years. Lavi, taken aback by Kanda's suddenly more human side said,

"But it's ten at night no one will be there only Jerry! And you must be really hungry considering you've been on a mission for three months and probably haven't eaten properly in that time."

"Fine! I'll go just leave me alone afterwards alright?"

"O.k." he said smiling at Kanda's reasonable attitude while following the boy out of his room and towards the dinning hall.

"Hello Lavi and…Kanda?" Jerry asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, don't ask." Kanda growled annoyed. Jerry looked at Lavi who mouthed the two words 'Science Department' and then back at the smaller boy.

"I see. So, you want your usual I take it." He asked smiling brightly. Kanda only nodded and Jerry turned to Lavi.

"Do you want anything?"

"Seeing as I didn't have any lunch today I'll have pasta, please." Lavi answered smiling and sat down on the nearest table.

"It won't take a minute, boys." Jerry said as he started cooking.

"You probably won't have to do any missions until you've changed back." The redhead said while breathing in the delicious smell that was wafting out of the kitchen.

"Fuck that, the sooner I'm away from here the better." The boy said while crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"But you have a kid's body Yu! You're not as strong as you were before this happened and you'll surely get hurt."

"I don't care. As soon as they have another mission I'm gone."

"There's no point for me to argue is there?"

"No."

"There you go, it's finished!" Jerry said while putting down to trays carrying the ordered food. Kanda took his tray bowing his head slightly, showing his gratitude by doing so and sat down a seat away from were Lavi was sitting. The bookman jumped up, thanked Jerry while taking his tray and sat down opposite Kanda. They ate silently and Lavi took the opportunity to think the situation over again. He felt responsible for Kanda's current situation, as he was the one that held the swordsman down and let the science department chuck the liquid down his throat. So this left him no option but to go with Kanda on his mission if he gets one that he probably will because he was one of the strongest exorcists they had. Also he was intrigued by Kanda's new side and wanted to now more about it. He has always been interested in why Kanda was so moody and defensive all the time and now that his defence has lessened he thought it was the best time to pry. He looked up to find that Kanda had finished his food and was currently leaning his cheek on his hand obviously dozing. Lavi smiled, finished his food and quietly picked up the two trays handing them to Jerry with a thankful smile. He then looked down at the sleeping boy pondering on what to do with him and then seeing that there was no other option, also he couldn't resist, he leaned down and gently picked Kanda up. Immediately the younger's eyes snapped open glaring at Lavi.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed as he struggled against Lavi's arms. He was too tired to put up with this and also couldn't think clearly because of his still there and still massive headache.

"You were asleep and looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you." He said teasingly not letting him down but instead started to walk back towards the Japanese boy's room.

"Shut up. I'm not cute. And let me down now or I'll kill you." Kanda growled pushing away from the redhead.

"But look Yu were almost at your room and as you said your body still hurts so stop struggling and just relax."

"There is no way I would ever relax with you around." He huffed but stopped struggling.

"That's harsh Yu, people do relax around me." They arrived at Kanda's door and Lavi set him down.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Lavi patted Kanda's head smiling and walked in to the direction of his room.

"Wait. Does the beansprout know about this?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Damn." Kanda hit the wall in his frustration thinking,

"He's going make fun of me all the time now. I hate this…"

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled pulling his hand away from the wall.

"Your hand is bleeding idiot."

"What?" He asked looking down at his hand that Lavi was still holding. Blood was smeared across his knuckles and his hand started to hurt adding more to his pain. "Come on, you have bandages in your room right?" Lavi asked pulling the boy into his room.

"I can do it myself."

"No you wont, you'll just leave it to heal by itself and it'll get infected. Now sit down and let me bandage your hand." He said while pushing Kanda down on his bed and went into the bathroom were he wet a towel and found a box of bandages on the sink. He then walked back and sat down next to the boy taking hold of his hand he gently began wiping the blood away making sure that he didn't make the wound bleed again and wrapped the bandages around Kanda's knuckles. Satisfied with his work he sat back and said,

"There, that should do for now."

"I could have done it myself." The boy said not looking at Lavi.

"But you still wouldn't have done it." He got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't even think about talking to me tomorrow Cyclops." Kanda growled while walking after him and slammed the door shut the moment the bookman was out of the room. Sighing Lavi walked to his room thinking that the next week would be hard. Very hard for that matter. Kanda flexed his injured hand and sank down on his bed.

"Why does my body have to be so sensitive again?!" he thought his skin tingling were Lavi had touched him.

"Did I see a blush on his face when he closed the door?" Lavi thought as he sank onto his newspaper covered bed.

"Nah, couldn't be." He quickly fell asleep and rolled onto his stomach in the comfortable position he always slept in.

"The next week will suck so bad… I hope there will be a bloody mission soon." Kanda switched off the light and slowly fell asleep curling up into a ball.

* * *

The second chapter!!! Hope you like it. ^-^

Oh, and thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter one. It made me very happy. Please review! Love Churin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dgm

* * *

The beeping of his alarm clock rang into Lavi's ears causing him to wake up slowly. He sat up groaning and stretched only to stop half way and stare at the boy standing at the end of his bed.

"Yu?" he asked not quite focusing on the boy yet but he could tell that something was different.

"Have you gotten tinier?"

"Not tinier, younger you idiot."

"Younger!? But…how?!"

"Well, you now that potion that you let the science department chuck down my throat? It has one already confirmed side effect. Care to guess what it is?"

"Yu!" Lavi whined.

"It's too early in the morning to guess! Please just get to the point!" Kanda held his hand up in a silencing matter and said through slightly gritted teeth,

"Oh, I will. The side effect is that the potion is making me younger every passing minute. Know what that means?"

"No, I don't!" the redhead whined again.

"IT MEANS THAT I'M GOING TO DIE AS A SHRIVELLED UP FUCKING EMBRYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanda yelled at him.

"AND IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Lavi yelled as he sat up in his bed his heart hammering against his chest. He wildly looked around himself not seeing Kanda anywhere then literally jumped as his alarm went off telling him that it was eight in the morning and that it only was a dream.

"Oh thank god…" he murmured as he stood up while pulling on some pants.

"It was only a dream..." he chuckled as he walked into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"God, that was stupid. As if that would ever happen. It's not like the science department could ev…" He looked up into the mirror his eyes widening in shock. "Awh, shit." He breathed as he threw his toothbrush into the sink and ran back into his room. Throwing on a t-shirt he flung himself out of his room and down the corridor.

"Hey Lav…i?" Allen said as the bookman flew past him.

"I wonder what is going on for him to run like that?" the white haired exorcist asked himself before shrugging and walking away. Lavi ran down the hallway while his thought literally yelled at him to go faster and were accusing him of murder. He burst through Kanda's door and looked at the bed.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he cried as he didn't see the Japanese boy lying on the bed and collapsed in front of it

"YU!!! I killed him!" he sobbed burying his head into his hands.

"He's dead and I can't even give him a proper burial!"

"Who's dead? And what the hell are you doing in my room sobbing like a little kid Cyclops?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind him. Lavi's head immediately flung around to see Kanda standing in the doorway leading to his bathroom.

"Yu!" he cried as he threw his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly. "I thought you died as an embryo! I had this dream-"

"The reason you barged in here like this was because you had a stupid dream!?" Kanda snarled as he tried to push Lavi off of him.

"Well… yes. But-"

"No buts you idiot now I swear to god if you don't let me go right now I will smash your head against the fucking wall." he hissed pushing Lavi away from him but it didn't quite work because Lavi grabbed his arms and pulled him closer again.

"But seriously, do you feel any different since yesterday? Like younger?"

"No! And I mean it Lavi let me go right now." Kanda said slowly through gritted teeth, which was a very bad sign that Lavi might not live to see another day.

"Sorry." Lavi let go and stood up smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I guess I was just worried about you."

"You were not worried about me!" the younger boy snapped.

"You only felt guilty and probably were worried about your own skin seeing that you would get in serious trouble if I had died!"

"But Yu that's not true!" Lavi protested as Kanda shoved him out of the room and slammed the door into his face.

"That's not true at all…" He sighed while pressing his forehead against the closed door.

"Hey Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen asked appearing next to him with a concerned expression.

"Why did you run like that before?"

"Oh, hi Allen." Lavi greeted while moving away from the door.

"It was nothing, just me being silly. Anyway what are you up to?"

"I'm off to get some breakfast, do you want to join me?"

"Now that you mention it I am hungry." He answered smiling while following Allen. He went into his usual cheerful manner and said,

"So, what are you doing today?"

"It looks like more paperwork and training." Allen said while adding,

"And hopefully finding Kanda and tease him. A lot." in his mind with an evil chuckle.

"You?"

"I don't know yet." They reached the dining hall and order their food from Jerry. "Hello Allen, Lavi." Lenalee greets them with a smile.

"Hi Lenalee how are you?" Allen asked while taking his tray mounted with food from Jerry with a smile.

"I'm fine. Lavi?"

"Good as well." the redhead answered while taking his tray and Lenalee's and followed them to a table.

"Oh, also I wanted to ask if Kanda is alright. Komui told me what happened and I wasn't sure that if I went and visited him I might get killed or something."

"You might get killed, it depends." Lavi answered in all seriousness.

"I see. Also, how tall is he now?" she asked hiding a smile.

"About this tall." The redhead answered while gesturing Kanda's current height with his hand.

"And if you tease him or anything his mood will definitely change from pissed to murderous intent, Allen." Lavi looked at the white haired exorcist pointedly.

"I would never do such a thing!" Allen protested after having swallowed the food he was currently chewing.

"You would." Lenalee said and Lavi added,

"We can see it in your eyes."

"Fine!" he said while throwing his hands theatrically up in the air.

"I'll leave him alone! Go and ruin my fun see if I care!" he huffed.

"Awh, you'll survive." the girl said sympathetically patting Allen on the shoulder. The younger boy muttered into his food and continued inhaling it. Lavi chuckled and finished his food.

"I'll see you guy's later." he smiled as he got up and after having let the other two say goodbye walked back to his room. He changed into his uniform thinking.

"Should I go bring Kanda some food or would I just commit suicide by doing that?" he pondered.

"Or maybe I could just check up on him… suicide it is then." he decided and made his way to the Japanese boy's room.

"Yu?" Lavi asked poking his head into Kanda's room, cautiously hiding the rest of his body behind the door. As an answer he received a knife narrowly missing his cheek and stuck into the wall behind him. Lavi held his breath and slowly turned his head to look at the sharp object and then back at the grumpy teen his mouth literally falling open at how cruel Kanda was.

"Stop gawping and leave me the fuck alone." Kanda hissed while pulling out another knife.

"Yu! Don't do that, it's dangerous!"

"Exactly." Kanda threw the other knife and Lavi quickly withdrew his head before hearing wood break. He looked up to find the tip of the knife sticking out of the other side of the door and let out a sharp breath.

"Right. He's definitely out to get me. What to do now? Run like hell or go back in?" he thought while he stepped away from the door. His inner debate was interrupted by Kanda who pulled the knife out of the door and threw it back onto his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you so please, don't kill me." Kanda frowned and said, "Why would I do that? It would just make a mess and I'd have to clean it up." Lavi laughed nervously and said,

"Yes, that's true. Did you have any breakfast?"

"No."

"Well… are you hungry? Do you want me to get something for you?"

"No."

"God Yu. Can't you be a bit more cooperative here? I'm trying to help." Kanda was about to reply but stopped as he heard voices approach from around the corner. He reacted quickly and pulled Lavi inside his room shutting the door behind them. "Look, I don't want your help so just leave me alone." Kanda snapped as he looked up to glare at the redhead. It didn't quite have the threatening effect though considering that he only reached up to Lavi's chest and Lavi thought that he looked kinda cute.

"But I won't leave you alone."

"Why?" the Japanese boy sighed and sat down at his desk while crossing his arms. Lavi was thinking of what to say as his eye stumbled upon a towel lying on the bed and instead he asked,

"Where you going to take a bath?" It was obvious that he was trying to change the subject and confused Kanda stumbled into the bookman's trap by saying,

"Yeah, so?"

"People will see you in the shared bathroom won't they?"

"Why would I go there, I have a shower."

"Ah, but you said you were going to take a bath." Lavi smiled triumphantly knowing that he had confused Kanda enough so that he wouldn't want an answer to his question. Also this Idea was forming in his mind how he could tease the swordsman a little bit.

"And seeing that I took the responsibility for you-" Kanda finally realised what was going on, interrupted Lavi by standing up and saying,

"There is no way you are going to get me there and don't even think about bloody touching me."

"But you're too tiny to wash yourself." Lavi chuckled while draping the towel over his shoulder and started to walk towards Kanda.

"I'm not that little you stupid idiot and if you get closer to me than you already are I will fucking kill you." the younger boy growled while backing away from Lavi. "Damn it that fucking idiot is stronger than me right now I don't have a chance." He thought while his back made contact with the wall.

"Idle threats Yu, you never do." Lavi said before grabbing Kanda and throwing him onto his shoulder. Kanda immediately tried to knee the redhead but failed as Lavi held his legs firmly in place.

"Lavi!" Kanda snarled as he smacked the side of the bookman's head with the back of his hand.

"Let me down!! There is no way you are going to wash me!"

"Just give up Yu, its going to happen if you like it or not." Lavi chuckled and headed towards the shared bath.

"But…" Kanda began and continued in his thoughts,

"…my skin is too sensitive right now you idiot. Damnit, I'm surely going to react if he touches me."

"But what?" Lavi asked.

"What if someone sees you touching a young boy? You'd be a paedophile." Kanda said sneering, proud that he thought of it.

"Damn he's right." Lavi thought.

"I'll just have to make sure that no one sees it then won't I? And I'm defiantly not like someone else who actually is one."

"But you would still be one. And who is this you're talking about?"

"You know the Noah? Tyki Mikk?"

"Seriously? I thought Noahs had at least some standards… You're just kidding right?" "No I'm not. I swear to god I saw him perv up to Allen on our last mission together and Allen can confirm it."

"What a creep… Still this isn't going to get you out of being a paedophile."

"I won't be one. Technically you are older than you look right now so it doesn't count."

"It's still a child's body."

"Shush, were almost there."

"Don't you dare shush me!" Kanda snapped and started to scramble out of Lavi's arms. Lavi let him but held on tightly to his wrist and pulled him into the shared bath. "See? No one is here."

"I still object to the idea of you touching me."

"Ok, I won't touch you, I promise." Lavi sighed and sat down on a bench at the far end of the room. Kanda grabbed the towel and glared at him while walking into one of the cubicles with a shower in it.

"Bloody drag me here even though there is a fucking shower in my room…" he muttered as he undressed and turned the shower on. "At least I get a warm shower out of this…" he thought as the hot rays hit his body causing him to shiver slightly. He wasn't used to warm showers because he usually always had a cold one. That is why the shower in his room could only be modified to cold or icy cold. Lavi enjoyed the warmth of the steam as it wrapped around him and slowly dozed off as he heard voices get closer. He jumped up and started to panic about what to do. Now that he actually thought about it if someone found him in a bathroom with a naked child it did seem wrong. He sprinted across the room grabbed Kanda's clothes, turned the shower off and yanked a dripping wet Kanda into a corner behind one of the cubicles were no one could see them.

"What are you doing?!" Kanda snapped trying to get away from the cold wall Lavi was pushing him against.

"Someone is coming." the redhead whispered.

"Told you so." Kanda huffed.

"But would you stop pushing me against the wall, its freezing!"

"But they will see us!" Lavi said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Kanda holding him firmly against his chest in order to give him some of his bodyheat. "Better?" he asked as he felt Kanda stop shivering. The younger one only glared at him unable to say anything in this situation a faint blush creeping on to his cheeks. Both of them froze as they heard the door open and a couple of footsteps come closer and closer to where they were hiding.

* * *

Please review!! And thank you to all the people who have reviewed already! Love Churin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.

* * *

"It's been such an exhausting day already! And it's only twelve in the afternoon!" Lenalee whined as she and Miranda entered the shared bathroom.

"It's not fair!" Miranda only nodded in agreement while putting her towel down on a stool next to one of the cubicles.

"Miranda let's go to the end of the room in case someone else comes in." Lenalee suggested and pulled the German lady with her. Meanwhile Lavi cursed silently in his mind as he heard what the Chinese girl said and pushed Kanda further against the wall as well as himself, earning a deathly glare from the boy in his arms.

"I will kill him for this." Kanda thought as he tried to adjust to the cold behind him. "Nice and slow." he continued as he saw his clothes lying next to Lavi but were too far away for him to reach. Frowning he pushed against Lavi but still didn't quite reach them yet. The redhead noticed what Kanda was trying to do and whispered,

"If we crouch down you can reach them." after he heard two showers turning on. "Fine." Kanda hissed and they crouched down.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here? And do you always overreact? I mean, now were stuck here until they go and I'm freezing!"

"Well… did you want them to see you naked?"

"No, I didn't want anyone to see me but you obviously couldn't keep your bloody eye and hands off of me." The younger boy snarled while pulling his pants and underwear up over his legs.

"Hey, that's not fair, I saved you! And I didn't look." Lavi huffed while leaning back a little to grab Kanda's shirt and hand it to him. Kanda snatched the shirt and put it on thanking it for the little protection it was giving him from the cold.

"I think it's best if we stay here until the girls have gone." The bookman whispered and looked down at Kanda who had started to shiver again.

"He'll catch a cold like this." Lavi thought as he sat down cross-legged on the floor. He then pulled Kanda onto his lap and held him firmly against his chest saying,

"I know you will kill me later but you'll catch a cold if you don't get warm soon so please just bare with this."

"I wont catch a cold." Kanda protested but made no move to get away and instead to Lavi's surprise leaned against him while closing his eyes slowly.

"So cute…" was the only thing going through the redhead's mind as he heard the showers turn off and the two girls continue their conversation.

"By the way have you heard what happened to Kanda?" Lenalee asked as she and Miranda stepped out of the cubicles and wrapped themselves into their towels

"I heard that he was turned into a child by the science department. But also some other things that are going around." Miranda answered. Lavi could feel Kanda tense in his arms and damned the nosy Chinese girl knowing that Kanda was listening and would give him hell later if he learned about one particular rumour.

"Did you here about the one that is really secret but everyone knows about?"

"Was that the one that Kanda had gone bald?" Miranda asked while toweldrying her hair.

"No it was the one were Lavi and Kanda have finally gotten together and seeing as Lavi was in the dining hall for breakfast this morning, Kanda is the one on the bottom. Of course it was easy to put that together because Kanda has the body of a child at the moment." Lenalee said while both of them got dressed. As they walked out of the bathroom Lenalee called out,

"Bye Lavi, bye Kanda. Have fun!" and closed the door.

"Awh they found out…" Lavi sighed.

"Probably because your hammer is in the middle of the room." Kanda snapped and then smacked Lavi in the face sending him onto his back.

"So… you're the one on top?" Kanda sneered and straddled the redhead with an evil smile.

"Yu, I didn't say anything! Nothing! The finders came up with it!" Lavi defended himself while knowing he was going to die for sure this time.

"But you didn't say anything against it didn't you? In a matter of fact I think you also added to it."

"I didn't! God Yu you always come up with things that aren't true!" Lavi protested while sitting up. Kanda hit him in the chest with his fist momentarily knocking the air out of Lavi's lung. While Lavi was gasping for air Kanda got up and dried his hair with one of the spare towels.

"Is that it?" Lavi asked after having regained his composure.

"No stabbing with Mugen or any other slow torture leading onto death?"

"Shut up." the Japanese boy snapped while tying his hair up and swiftly headed towards the door to get away but Lavi made it in time grabbing his hammer as he went past and pinned Kanda against the wall.

"Why did you only do that?" the redhead asked again.

"I have my reasons." Kanda snapped while trying to stifle a cough.

"Was that a cough right now?"

"No."

"Yu." Lavi frowned while feeling the others forehead with the back of his hand.

"A little to warm…" he murmured and pulled his hand away before Kanda had the chance to bite it.

"I think you have a fever." Lavi diagnosed and watched as Kanda tried to stifle another cough.

"I don't have a fever." Kanda said stubbornly and slipped out of Lavi's hold and the room. Lavi sighed and followed him and as he caught up, scooped the boy up into his arms. Kanda snarled and struggled against Lavi.

"Let me down right now." he demanded while glaring at the future bookman.

"No, you would just run away again." Lavi argued while opening Kanda's door with his elbow.

"There's no where I can run to now anyway." Kanda muttered as Lavi set him down on his bed.

"I'm going to go to the nurse and get some medicine. Stay here and try to get warm." Lavi ordered and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"As if I will have any trouble getting warm." the boy huffed while pulling his shirt away from his hot and sticky skin. Lavi was currently heading back from the Nurse, having obtained the medicine when he ran into Reever.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" Reever asked with a smile.

"Good so far."

"Why only so far?"

"He hasn't tried to actually kill me yet, more like causing me pain but then leaving it at that."

"That's very…un-Kanda like."

"I know. Could it maybe have something to do with the fact that his body is that of a child and his mind is slowly following suit?"

"That could be… And if that is what's happening then we will have a real problem if he doesn't turn back into his former self by the end of the week. I should go and inform this to Komui. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, it seems that he has caught a cold."

"A cold? He hasn't been ill in years. In fact never. You should get that medicine to him quick if that's the case."

"Could it be that the tattoo thing he has isn't working?"

"It should be working, it did when he was that age. I should really get this to Komui… I'll see you later." Reever replied deep in thought and hurriedly walked away. Lavi waved a goodbye and walked back to Kanda's room thinking about the newfound situation. If Kanda was indeed slowly turning back into a child he might be able to get some information about why the angry swordsman always kept to himself. But first things first, he had to get Kanda well again before he started interrogating him. And hope that he would turn back into an adult by the end of the week or things could get really bad. The redhead entered Kanda's room and stopped as he saw the boy lying on his bed. Kanda had gotten rid of his shirt and pants and was only lying there in his underwear. He had placed his arms on either side of his head and had neatly tucked his hands behind the pillow showing his tiny chest muscles rippling when he breathed. Lavi quietly sat down on the edge of the bed and gently felt Kanda's forehead again.

"He's burning up." Lavi thought and quickly went into the bathroom, wetting a tiny hand towel. He swiftly walked back, pushed Kanda's bangs out of his forehead and placed the towel on it. Kanda stirred and opened his eyes slowly focusing on Lavi. "You need to take some medicine." he said while looking at the bottle to see how much Kanda needed to swallow. He then took the cap off of the bottle and filled it to the indicating line.

"Come on, sit up." Lavi said as he helped Kanda sit up and caught the wet cloth as it fell.

"It smells vile." Kanda said as he looked at the cap with the medicine.

"I know but just swallow it." Lavi said while holding it out to Kanda. The boy grumbled took the medicine and swallowed it, pressing down a cough afterwards.

"I hate you" he managed to say and glared at him weakly.

"Yes, I know, now lie down and get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep." Kanda protested.

"You were sleeping a minute ago." Lavi said as he pushed Kanda back down on the bed.

"I wasn't sleeping" the boy protested again but sighed quietly as his head hit the pillow. Lavi put the cloth back onto Kanda's forehead and pulled the blanket up over the Japanese boy.

"I'll go and leave you alone." He said as he got up but stopped as he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find that the other boy's fingers had curled around it. Kanda coughed again and managed to say,

"Don't…"

"You don't want me to go?" the redhead asked astonished. Kanda only turned his head and closed his eyes. Dumbfounded Lavi sat down on the bed again, seeing that Kanda hadn't let go of his sleeve and gently removed the small hand, tucking it underneath the blanket. He waited until Kanda's breathing had gotten slow and steady indicating that he was asleep before getting up and silently leaving the room. Lavi, knowing that the science department and Komui needed some time to think about the problem with Kanda, headed towards the dinning hall. He hadn't eaten since this morning and was getting a bit hungry. As he entered the hall it went unusually quiet and he looked around to see everyone in the hall look at him and whisper with his or her neighbour. This spiked a tiny flash of anger in the future bookman and as he spotted his friends walked over to demand to know what rumours exactly were going around. He sat down next to Lenalee and snapped,

"Why did they go quiet when I came in?" not like him at all and looked at the girl harshly. Lenalee squirmed uncomfortable and answered,

"It is mostly about the rumour you heard me say in the shared bathroom."

"The one about me and Kanda?! So this is what it's all about!?" Lavi cried angrily. "You really think I would force myself onto Kanda, in his state, and he would let me!?"

"No Lavi that's not what we thought." Allen said trying to calm Lavi down.

"Oh, so you have a problem with me being gay?" he snapped while standing up.

"No La-" Lenalee began but was cut off by the redhead.

"And it looks like you just had to tell everyone didn't you?! Thanks guys. Really, you helped me a lot." He snarled and stormed out of the hall. He knew he shouldn't have reacted like that but he was confused. First of all Kanda had been actually nice to him which had him getting his hopes up to much for his liking and secondly that rumour reminded him how much he actually wanted Kanda to be underneath him. Waving away his pervy thoughts he concentrated more at scolding himself for actually having told Lenalee that he was gay even though he knew at how bad she was at keeping secrets. Thank god he hadn't actually said that he liked the Japanese swordsman or he would have been dead weeks ago. In the shared bathroom he almost couldn't control himself when he had Kanda naked against the wall. The image of waterdroplets running down Kanda's pale ivory skin had almost been too much for him. He made it to his room and flopped down on his bed with a long sigh. Thinking that he might just as well take a short nap, he curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Awh, poor Lavi...

So, hope you like it! And sorry that it took me so long to update. I kind of had a writers block but my muse came back two days ago and voila! Here it is. Please review!! Love Churin


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own dgm.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Kanda's door waking him. His vision foggy, he sat up and looked at his clock. Realizing that he had slept through the rest of Tuesday and that it was now eleven o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday, he got up and opened his door. Standing on the other side was Lenalee.

"Good morning Kanda." she greeted with a tiny but sad smile.

"You know you look cute as a kid." she chuckled and looked him up and down. Kanda glared at her, stifled a cough and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Could we talk, please? In your room?" she asked with pleading eyes. Kanda sighed feeling to ill to chat with the Chinese girl but still stepped to the side to let her in, noting the urgent undertone in her voice. She smiled at him thankfully and sat down on the chair next to his desk. He walked after her and sat down on his bed picking up the bottle of medicine as he did so. He swiftly filled the cup and chucked it down, shuddering slightly as his taste buds registered the horrible taste and looked at the girl expectantly.

"I did something horrible to Lavi and I regret it every second that's passing." She began wringing her hands nervously.

"You probably heard that Lavi is gay?" she asked bitterly. Kanda nodded remembering that he heard two finders talk about it weeks ago and having remembered their faces, beat the crap out of them the next day because they had called the redhead names which he didn't ever want to remember again.

"He told it to me as a secret and I blabbed about it the moment he was gone and I was with someone else." She continued.

"So yesterday afternoon he came into the dining hall and everyone went quiet, stared at him or whispered with their friends. It was because he had spent the last two days in your company and in no one else's and as you heard from me that there was the rumour going around that you two are together. Also almost all of the finders are homophobic." she spat anger flashing in her eyes.

"Lenalee. Get to the point." Kanda said while rubbing his temples willing the headache to go away.

"Well he asked me why they all had gone quiet and then realised that they knew he was gay and that I had told his secret and that they suspected that he had forced himself onto you or something. After yelling at Allen and me he stormed off to his room I think. I tried talking to him later that day but he had locked his door and wasn't answering. I tried again today early in the morning but he still didn't say anything. I became worried and got Allen to see if he could coax Lavi out of his room but he didn't even make a sound. Then I had everyone try, even Komui but it didn't work."

"So you the only one left is me and you want me to try to." Kanda stated while padding to his closet and pulled out a set of Timothy's clothing.

"Yes please" Lenalee begged.

"Give me a sec." he murmured and walked into his bathroom. After a little while he emerged fully dressed and feeling a bit better after having had a quick shower. He tied his hair up grabbed his sword and opened his door waiting for Lenalee to go outside. She did and he followed her after having closed and locked his door towards Lavi's room. As they arrived the big group of exorcists and scientists that were standing in front of the bookman's door turned to them almost all of them staring at Kanda. He glared in return and snapped,

"Beat it." Half of the group immediately left, leaving him, Lenalee, Allen, Link, Komui, Reever, Miranda and Krory.

"I mean it, all of you, go." Kanda snapped again challenging anyone to protest in his mind and was disappointed as Lenalee said,

"We should go and leave them alone." just before the beansprout could say something, his mouth already open to do so. Allen clamped his mouth shut registering Lenalee's warning look and walked off, Link immediately behind him. All the others left leaving Lenalee and Kanda alone in front of Lavi's door.

"Good luck." Lenalee smiled encouragingly before quickly following the others around the corner. Sighing Kanda walked closer to the locked door and called out, "Lavi?" Receiving no answer he knocked and called the others name again.

"Go away." came the muffled reply from inside the room.

"No I won't. Lavi, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping and hoping you will go away soon. It's not like you care or anything." Ignoring the last sentence Lavi had said Kanda leaned his back to the door and said, "Open this door and come out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they all know which way I swing! They'll probably pounce on me the moment I step out of the room and rip me to shreds!"

"But all of them already knew you were gay weeks ago and accepted it. Or did they act differently towards you in the past couple of weeks?"

"No…"

"They all only disapprove now because they think you are with me." Kanda said while thinking,

"That's were Lenalee got it wrong. They aren't homophobes… well maybe some of them but they just have something against me, not Lavi."

"That makes sense but-" Lavi began while scrambling out of his bed sensing something bad was about to happen but was cut off by Kanda who said,

"So if you aren't seen with me anymore you will be fine."

"But I still want to see you!" Kanda heard Lavi cry as he fumbled with the lock. The boy closed his eyes for a second and whispered,

"Goodbye Lavi." Lavi heard what Kanda had said and finally managed to open the door only to see that he was too late and that Kanda had already gone. A tear escaped out of the corner of his eye and his mind screamed at him that this wasn't what he wanted. He shouldn't have made such a big fuss about everyone knowing and this would have never happened. While standing there he realised why Kanda had done what he had. He had done it because he actually cared for him. Lavi let his tears run freely down his cheeks and crumpled into a heap on the floor unaware of the figure standing in the shadows yearning to comfort the future bookman but moving away as he heard someone approach.

**********

The next two days were pretty much the same. Lavi did not see Kanda at all but knew from Jerry that his cold had gone away. Reever explained to him that the tattoo probably had to adjust to the change of his body and didn't work for a short period of time were he unfortunately had caught a cold. Having ones dripping wet and naked body being pressed against a cold stone wall probably didn't help either. Or the medicine was a miracle mixture but that was highly unlikely. No one had said a word about the incident three days ago and Lavi was glad that they didn't. Of course it still hurt not see the person he liked and he sincerely hoped that they would be assigned on a mission together soon so that he could talk to Kanda. As if someone had been reading his thoughts his little golem fluttered in front of him and he heard Komui's voice say,

"Lavi, you and Kanda have been assigned on a mission together." At that point he could hear a distinctive 'Che' in the background causing his heart to skip a beat. "Come to my office now because you will have to catch a train that will leave in twenty minutes." Komui finished and ended the call. Lavi literally ran to Komui's office, composed himself at the door and knocked. After hearing Komui say that he could come in he walked inside and immediately saw Kanda standing at the window. He was still a child but seemed restless and had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all during the last two days.

"Here is your information." Komui said while handing him and Kanda a piece of paper.

"You need to get going now. Call when you have found anything." Komui ordered and ushered them out of his office. Kanda started to walk away and Lavi had to run a bit to catch up with the boy.

"How… How are you?" Lavi finally managed to say too nervous to think about anything else.

"I'm fine." Kanda answered, looking at the redhead out of the corner of his eye and then quickly looking away again. They walked the rest of the way in silence and once they were outside, began running towards a bridge where underneath it the said train would go past. They jumped off of the bridge and onto the last wagon of the train narrowly missing the edge. After having scared the ticket inspector half to death they finally sat down in one of the compartments especially for exorcists.

"Kanda have you been sleeping at all the last two days?" Lavi asked as he noticed that Kanda had closed his eyes for more than five minutes. The boy slowly opened them and glared at the redhead. Knowing that Lavi could tell he hadn't slept at all he decided that there was no point in lying and slowly shook his head.

"Why?" Lavi pried further.

"It's none of your business." Kanda growled and turned his head so that he was looking out of the window and not at Lavi.

"Why are you always so defensive all the time?" Not expecting an answer, Lavi had blurted the question out before he could think it over and was surprised when Kanda answered.

"I'm defensive all the time because I don't want to trust people. You can always get hurt easily, as you know, and I don't want something like that ever happening to me again." Kanda hissed while standing up and walking out of the compartment. Lavi sat there letting the words sink in and thankfully think about it.

"The outburst from Kanda probably meant that his mind is turning more child like than adult like." Lavi thought as he closed his eyes.

"Even so that were more words he just said than I could get out of him in a year. And I think I can understand him a bit better to." The redhead lied down on the cushioned seats and slowly fell asleep, not having slept that much either in the last couple off days. Kanda on the other hand was wide awake and cursing himself for having opened up the slightest bit to that redhead. This happened considerably more in the last couple of days than in the years he had joined the black order. Having calmed down, he walked back into the compartment to find Lavi asleep. Looking at the redhead in envy he made the move to sit down but the train went over a bump causing the boy to lose his balance and fall onto Lavi. Cursing he tried to get off but realised that Lavi had wrapped his arms around him and was turning both of them onto the side pinning Kanda in-between himself and the back of the seats. Kanda didn't move for a couple of seconds in shock but then tried to get away.

"Lavi!" he snapped looking up into the others sleeping face.

"What Yu?" the other mumbled sleepily, showing no signs of letting go.

"That idiot." Kanda thought while trying to resist the temptation of falling asleep against Lavi's warm body.

"I'm trying to forget him for his sake and now he has to go do something like this. Bloody typical." He continued while looking around for something that could assist him getting out of this.

"Yu…" Lavi mumbled while snuggling closer to the boy in his arms.

"Why did you do what you did?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why did you avoid me for the last two days? You know I don't really care about what the others think."

"Because you made a big fuss about it at the time and everyone was worried about you."

"But-"

"No buts now let me go." Kanda demanded. Only then Lavi opened his eyes fully and realised that he hadn't been dreaming, that Kanda really was in his arms and had actually said those words. He jumped away letting Kanda breathe and sat up while he scrambled onto the opposite seats.

"I'm so sorry." He yelped fearing the worst. Kanda only shot him an angry look and smoothed his uniform down.

"We'll be at our destination soon." was the only thing the Japanese boy said and ignored Lavi for the rest of the journey. Lavi to confused again thought it was better to keep quiet and concentrated on the sheet Komui had given him. Having memorised everything in seconds he came to the bottom of the page where he found Komui's handwriting saying,

"Lavi, Kanda will hopefully turn back into his adult form in the duration of your mission. If not we have a serious problem. Also use the time wisely to talk to him about your… little thing that's going on. He objected to you coming with him on this mission and gave me hell for it but one thing I thought was odd. While yelling at me he said that everything he had done before would be useless if he saw you now. Maybe you can make sense of that. I have my ideas but they might be wrong. Anyway, good luck. Regards Komui" Now more confused than ever he mulled over the information Komui had just given him while pocketing the paper securely in his jacket pocket. The train started to slow down and Lavi followed Kanda to the exit. They got off and a finder spotted them and quickly walked up to them.

"Follow me exorcists." He said while indicating for them to follow.

"We are not sure about if there actually is innocence here but there were many sightings of akumas. I'll show you to your inn and let you get settled in for a little while if that is okay?" the finder asked while leading them down a busy highstreet. "That's fine" Lavi answered with a smile. As they came to the inn he thanked the finder and followed Kanda inside. Lavi walked up to the man behind the bar and asked,

"Hi, do you have two rooms we could have for the next couple of days?"

"No."

"Sorry?"

"We only have one room left."

"That's fine we'll take that then."

"Are you sure?" the man asked looking from Lavi to Kanda and back again.

"Yes. About the bill, just send it to the black order."

"Ah, yes. Follow me then gentlemen." The man walked out from behind the bar while grabbing a key from the wall and led them up the stairs to a room at the very end of the corridor.

"Here you go." He unlocked the door, handed Lavi the key and excused himself as they heard a little bell ring downstairs. They walked inside and froze as they saw that the room only had one double bed in the middle of it.

"That damned innkeeper." Kanda hissed.

"I'll sleep on the chair. You have the bed." he continued.

"But you can't sleep on the chair!" Lavi protested.

"Yes I can, I always do."

"No, you sleep on the bed. You'll turn back soon and as you know it hurts a lot." "No." the boy said defiantly and sat down on the chair.

"Take a nap. You will need it." was the last thing he said before closing his eyes. His breathing slowed and Lavi sighed at how stubborn he was. Lying down he turned onto his stomach and looked at the sleeping figure.

"Yu looks so incredibly tired…" the future bookman thought while rubbing the eye that was underneath his eye patch. It always got so itchy that he couldn't stand it. Having driven away the itch he looked back at Kanda again. He had crossed his arms and was resting his head on the back of the chair his eyelids fluttering as if he was dreaming. Lavi quietly slipped off of the bed and crouched down next to him gently pulling the arms out of each other, careful not to wake him. He then lifted him up and carried him over to the bed, gently placing him down when he arrived. Surprisingly the Japanese boy did not wake up but carried on sleeping, oblivious of the dilemma that was going through the red heads mind.

"I can't just jump him, he's sleeping!" one half of his mind yelled as the other said, "But you can! He's sleeping and defenceless. This is your chance!!"

"No! That would be classed as rape!!!" the good half of his mind yelled again. "Exactly." The other half purred and Lavi quickly silenced them by pushing the thoughts into the far corner of his mind. "I can't do that to him." he murmured and lied back down on his side of the bed, falling asleep the moment he got comfortable. He didn't notice the tiny body snuggling up next his side, who was deeply asleep not knowing what he was doing.

*******

After about half an hour, Kanda woke up. Sighing in satisfaction of having at last slept a little bit he stretched. Only then did he realise that he was lying flush against Lavi.

"How..? No. This is to close." he thought shaking his head and moved away as fast as he could.

"How did this happen?" he asked himself.

"Was I too tired to notice? What is wrong with me these days?" A knock interrupted his thoughts and he opened the door to find the finder standing there.

"There are akumas in the town centre." he said breathlessly.

"Come quick."

"Go ahead. We'll be right there." Kanda said shortly and walked over to wake the redhead.

"Lavi." he hissed and shook him on the shoulder.

"Wha…? What is it?" Lavi mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eye.

"Akumas." was the only thing that Kanda said and immediately Lavi was wide awake jumping up off of the bed.

"Where?"

"The town centre." the boy said as he strode out of the room. Lavi followed him after having closed and locked the door.

"Are you sure you can fight?" he asked as he caught up with the boy. Kanda gave him the most deadliest glare in history and snapped.

"Of course I can fight you stupid idiotic rabbit. And don't expect me to watch your back."

"I didn't expect you to." Both of them began running towards the sound of screams and buildings tumbling together. As they ran around a corner they could see a dozen of level three akumas and Lavi looked around for the finders. Kanda launched himself in the middle of the akumas and swiftly wiped out three of them while Lavi ran over to the finders to get the statistics of the current situation. Knowing what he wanted one of the finders said.

"No dead. Several injured but only scratches. Now there are only nine of them left and we didn't see any trace of Noahs."

"Thanks" the bookman said before activating his hammer and swung it at one of the akumas. Both of them beat the number down to two after a little while and also these two were quickly eliminated. Lavi checked himself for injuries and only found minor scratches. He looked over to Kanda who was breathing in rapid pants.

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he walked over.

"I'm fine." Kanda managed to say as he pressed his arm against his side.

"Yu, stop lying and show me." Lavi demanded while prying the boys arm away.

"It'll heal soon so leave it." He snapped as Lavi looked at the deep cut in his side.

"Ok but how did you get this? I mean look at me, I'm barely scratched and they were only level three."

"It was because you…" Kanda began but stopped as he looked above Lavi's head and cursed.

"What? What is it?" Lavi asked as he turned around and looked up to find a horde of akumas flying at them.

* * *

The fifth chapter!! Hope you like it! The story is slowly comming to it's end it seems and thank you to all the people who have stuck with it so far. You made my days happy with your reviews. Love Churin


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.

And to answer deathandpaincollides, I don't know if it is fluff or hard. I think it depends on my mood...

* * *

"Awh, shit." Lavi winced as the horde was coming closer.

"Yu, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"You can't fight much more in your condition…" he continued while turning around but stopped as he didn't see Kanda anywhere. He spun around again to catch a glimpse of the Japanese boy crashing into the middle of the akumas.

"What are you doing?!?!" he yelled in a panicked high-pitched voice and activated his hammer again to go after him.

"Does he have a deathwish or something?!" Lavi hit several akuma with his hammer and dodged several bullets, luckily none of them hit him. He swiped out another chunk and saw Kanda again but only for a second because another akuma swooped down on him. He dodged the attack and tried to fight his way towards the place he last saw the boy. When he made it he found a pool of blood and splatters leading into the mass of Akumas.

"Oh god… He's going to get himself killed!" the redhead thought getting angry that he didn't keep the boy by his side. He viscously fought all the akumas in his way, following the blood on the ground. When he finally had gotten rid off all the akumas around him, he did not see anymore in the centre and he ran back to where the finders had been fighting to find them safe and not heavily injured.

"Where is Kanda?" he snapped, catching his breath while waiting for an answer.

"He and half of the akumas went into the direction of the old part of the town. Down there" a finder answered while pointing down a narrow alleyway. Lavi nodded and ran. When he entered the alleyway he had to run down a good bit before he could hear the faint sound of shooting and fighting. He ran faster and saw Kanda surrounded by at least ten of the dead souls.

"Kanda!" he shouted and knocked two out of the way before rushing to his side. He blocked several bullets with his hammer and took out another one.

"I don't need your help." Kanda snarled while dealing with another one but suddenly stood stock still. Lavi noticed this and properly looked at him. He had several cuts on his legs and arms and was bleeding heavily. Knowing that something was wrong Lavi grabbed Kanda while smashing his hammer through the house wall behind them creating a cloud of dust and hid in a near alleyway.

"Yu, what is it?" he asked as he felt the boy fist his jacket with both his hands. Kanda gasped and said,

"It's happening…"

"What's happening? You mean you're changing? Now?"

"Yes you bloody idiot." Kanda hissed and shuddered while loosing his footing. Lavi who was still holding the boy supported him and gently moved him down onto the ground positioning Kanda between his legs so that he could allow Kanda to lean against him. Lavi could only watch helplessly as Kanda twisted in pain and groaned softly.

"It's taking to long." the boy gasped.

"Go."

"Why?"

"The akumas…"

"Don't worry I can handle-" Lavi began but was interrupted by the akumas bursting through the wall not far from them. The bookman cursed under his breath and rested Kanda against the wall while standing up. He activated his hammer as the akumas charged at him and engaged in battle with them once more. He didn't realize that there where akumas behind him until it was almost too late. He reacted quickly and finished the rest of the Akumas in front of him off, then spun around and swiftly crushed another one to the ground. Looking up he saw an akuma fire an attack on Kanda and without thinking threw himself in front of the changing boy. The other thing he registered with the searing pain was the image of Kanda changing again and as he lost consciousness felt arms wrap around him and a distant voice cry his name.

*******

Kanda dealt with the pain the change had inflicted upon him while gently lying Lavi down on the ground. Standing up shakily he drew Mugen and sliced an oncoming akuma in half. Snarling he threw himself against the rest of them.

*******

Lavi awoke groaning at the pain searing through his back and looked around him. His memories came flowing back and he got to his feet in a flash.

"Kanda…" he thought.

"Where is he?" He followed the path of destruction which was plainly laid out before him and came to a secluded section of ruins. Parts of the ruins were underwater in something similar like a lake.

"Probably from the rainwater." Lavi concluded while making sure that there were no akumas around. He noticed a trail of blood leading to and into the water coloring it and Lavi followed it as quickly as he could. He rounded a jarred block of stone and found the Japanese exorcist. Kanda was lying next to the water, only his arm was lying in it and it was the cause of the water having colored. The redhead kneeled down next to him and gently lifted him up. Kanda's eyelids fluttered open and he slowly focused on Lavi.

"Are you alright?" Kanda breathed and winced slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to get you to a hospital."

"You know that time when I had that bloody cold?"

"Yes."

"I figured my tattoo didn't work because it wasn't used to the form of my body."

"Yu, what are you trying to say?" Lavi asked while navigating his way out of the ruins. "It's not working… And I think it's to much this time…" Kanda sighed while slumping against Lavi's chest.

"Yu! You're not dying on me here, do you hear me!? Kanda!" Lavi yelled but received no reaction out of the man in his arms. Cursing loudly Lavi moved as fast as he could back to the finders.

"The hospital, where is it?!" Lavi yelled as he was in earshot of them.

"This way." one of the finders answered while leading them down a street. They arrived and upon a nurse seeing the condition Kanda was in took the man out of Lavi's arms with the help of doctors and placed him on a stretcher. In a flash they were gone, into one of the operating rooms and Lavi grabbed the first doctor that came back out again.

"Is he going to live?"

"He is in a very bad state-" the doctor began but Lavi cut him off by grabbing his coat and pulling him closer.

"Is he going to live?" he repeated slowly anger flashing in his eyes.

"There is a chance he might." Another doctor answered while gently placing his hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"And there is a chance he won't. But right now you are going to have to get that back of yours looked at." he continued while removing Lavi's hands from the other man's shirt and lead him into a separate room. A nurse had followed them and now gently pulled Lavi's shirt off after having pushed him down on one of the hospital beds. Lavi then felt latex colored fingers ghost over his wounds.

"You will need some stitching. This will most defiantly hurt. A lot." the doctor diagnosed. Lavi laughed dryly and said,

"As if I didn't know that. Please just get this finished." The doctor only nodded and disinfected the wounds. He then began stitching at the biggest slash, frowning as Lavi twitched.

"Don't move" he ordered and continued what he was doing. Lavi tried to think about something else but was reminded by every stab of that damned needle that Kanda was in a different room probably dying. And he wasn't there.

The doctor finished and the nurse bandaged his back.

"You will have to stay here for some time until it has properly healed. As well as your friend." The man said while bringing Lavi back into the reception area.

"Where is he? Is…is he alive?" Lavi asked too scared of hearing the answer that has been going through his mind for the last hour.

"He is alive but has lost a lot of blood and therefore is very weak. The operation went well and his wounds are clean and patched up but there still is a chance that he might die." The nurse who had seen them first replied.

"I put you two in a room together. Follow me." Lavi smiled at the nurse and the doctor thankfully and followed the nurse into one of the many hallways.

"Is he there already?"

"Yes." They stayed silent for the rest of the journey. They arrived and the nurse opened the door. Lavi saw Kanda lying on the bed nearest to the window and rushed to the bed ignoring the pain flaring up on his back. Kanda was deathly pale even more than usual. His side, chest, legs and arms were heavily bandaged and he was hooked up to an IV, a heart rate machine and an oxygen mask. Lavi's fingers shook slightly as he reached out and brushed Kanda's fringe out of the others eyes.

"Here, change into these." the nurse said gently pushing Lavi into the direction of the bathroom. The redhead only nodded and changed as quickly as he could without hurting his back to much. He walked back out and let the nurse pilot him to his bed and lied down on it while the nurse also hooked him up to an IV.

"If anything is wrong just press the button on the side of the bed. No one will disturb you for the rest of the day and night so you can rest properly. Oh and these finders asked me to tell you that they have informed your supervisor and he has granted you as much time off that you need for the both of you to heal fully." She walked out with a smile and closed the door behind her. Lavi sighed and turned his head so that he could look at Kanda again. Groaning he got up, pulled one of the chairs that where next to the table in the room next to Kanda's bed and sat down, rolling the IV stand with him.

"He's back in his old body." he thought as he studied the others features.

"Shame… he was so cute as a boy. But thank god that he changed back or he would have been an actual child again. Or he might have died before I got him here. I shouldn't have blanked out after protecting him or this would have never happened." he thought as his gaze swept over Kanda's bandages.

"When his tattoo thing starts working again he'll be fine… I hope." Lavi gently stroked Kanda's cheek with the back of one finger. "But what if he dies before waking up and I couldn't tell him how I feel?" he murmured in despair clutching onto Kanda's hand. Sighing and because his back was killing him, he got up and scrambled back into his own bed, pulling off his headband and quickly fell asleep after he got comfortable.

* * *

This chapter is short, I know and I'm sorry for that. I had to cut it because the end and the beginning for this chapter and chapter seven would not have fit otherwise.

Review!!! (It makes me happy) Love Churin


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.

Also Kanda is a bit out of character here. Sorry.

* * *

"Lavi…" It was barely a whisper but the bookman heard it none the less. He shot out of the bed and skidded onto the chair next to Kanda. He carefully removed the oxygen mask so that he could see Kanda's lips if he tried to speak again.

"Come on, wake up." Lavi urged while brushing Kanda's fringe out of his eyes. Kanda's hand twitched and Lavi gently placed his hand on top of it, squeezing it. The Japanese man's eyes shot open and he sat up in one fluent moment breathing in deeply, his hair sweeping down his back as his band came lose. He looked around himself one hand instinctively going down to his waist were his sword was supposed to be, not registering Lavi and then groaned as the pain took over. He curled up into a ball holding the sides of his head whimpering under his breath. Lavi placed his hand comfortingly on the others back and softly said his name. Kanda looked up and finally saw the redhead. He reached out and grabbed the front of Lavi's shirt, pulling him closer.

"You're back…" he managed to say while touching the bookman's cheek and Lavi could see concern in his pain shrouded eyes.

"It's fine" Lavi soothed and covered Kanda's hands with his own. Kanda just shook his head and leaned over to rest it in the crook of Lavi's neck. Lavi, not knowing how to react, placed his hands on the others back and traced soothing circles as he felt Kanda tremble against him.

"Is he crying?" he asked himself and pulled Kanda closer.

"Yu, are you crying?"

"No." Lavi wasn't convinced because he started to feel a wet patch forming on his shoulder.

"Yu…it's alright. We're fine. Only you have to get better and everything will be fine again."

"Nothing will be fine." Kanda whispered as he pulled back while wiping his eyes. Having composed himself he looked at Lavi again.

"Nothing."

"Why would you say that?" Lavi asked.

"Because now I can't ignore this thing I feel every time I see you." he spat the word 'thing' out as if he hated it.

"And because it's the warmest and nicest thing I can feel in all this pain." he winced burying his head in his arms and drawing his knees up to his chest.

"And I can't believe I'm telling you all this. I'm so weak…"

"No…no, you're not Yu." Lavi whispered while climbing up next to Kanda and pulling him into an embrace.

"You are the strongest person I know."

"Don't…" Kanda protested weakly but moved into his touch. Lavi placed one of his hands on the side of Kanda's head enjoying the feel of his silky hear and said,

"You should sleep again if it hurts so much." Kanda realized in what position they were in and pushed away from the redhead.

"Leave me alone. And don't touch me ever again." he snapped.

"No!" Lavi said angrily while grabbing the others arms but carefully not wanting too hurt him.

"I won't. I don't want too!"

"Why not?" Kanda asked startled at Lavi's sudden outburst.

"Why not?!?! Because I love you! I don't want you to always avoid me like you did before! I want us to be together. And from what you said I know that you have feelings for me too as well as you're starting to trust me. So please…don't tell me to leave you alone." he said while pressing the top of his forehead against Kanda's chest. Kanda was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds but then wrapped his arms lovingly around Lavi's head sighing,

"Alright…" Upon hearing that Lavi tried to look up but felt a weight sprawl out over his back making it difficult. He realized that it was Kanda's upper body and placed his hands under the others arms gently lifting him up.

"He's unconscious." he thought as he saw that Kanda's eyes were closed but that he was still breathing.

"But he said alright…" Lavi blushed and smiled down at the sleeping exorcist.

"He said yes." He whispered happily before bending down and kissing Kanda on the cheek. He then lied Kanda back down again, careful to not pull out the IV needle and tucked him in. Just then he heard a knock on the door and a nurse walked in carrying two food trays.

"You shouldn't be up just quite yet." She chided in a soft voice and placed his tray on his movable table and Kanda's on his.

"Sorry." Lavi answered smiling sheepishly and climbed back onto his bed.

"How is your back?"

"It's fine. It just hurts a little."

"The doctor will be here in a little while to check up on the both of you." she said while scribbling something down on the chart that was attached to his bed.

"Did he wake up at any point?"

"Yes he did but he fell back into unconsciousness after a while."

"I see." she murmured while writing something down on Kanda's chart.

"He's handsome." she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Such a shame that he got hurt so bad. The wounds will leave pretty big scars. And he might not…" she began but stopped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said as she saw Lavi's crestfallen face. "Here hold on." She walked out of the room and came back a second later with two puddings in her hands.

"Here you go, cheer up. Your friend will definitely get through this" she said while handing him the two cups with a bright smile.

"Thank you!" Lavi said surprised and smiled at her.

"As I said before the doctor will be here soon. I hope you will like your breakfast." She smiled again and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Lavi smiled happy that he got more dessert and put one cup to the side for Kanda. He then started to eat when there was another knock on the door and the doctor that had patched up Lavi's back the day before walked in.

"Good morning!" he greeted with a smile.

"Morning…" Lavi mumbled his mouth full of food.

"I'll start with him first shall I?" he asked laughing and walked over to Kanda's bed, taking out the chart once he got there.

"He woke up?"

"Yes but only for a little while."

"He must have felt a horrendous amount of pain then."

"He didn't show it that much." Lavi said having stopped eating as he heard what the man had said and looked at the sleeping figure, worry written all over his face.

"He must be really strong then…" the doctor muttered while opening one of Kanda's eyes and checking his pulse.

"He is." Lavi agreed.

"Everything is fine with him at the moment. How about you? How's your back?" he asked while walking over to Lavi after having changed the IV that Kanda was hooked up to.

"Its fine." the redhead answered and turned around pulling off his shirt as he did so, allowing the doctor to look at it. He removed the bandages and smeared some antibacterial cream on the stitches. The doctor then wrapped some fresh bandages around the future bookman's back and said,

"There. Your wounds are healing well."

"That's good."

"Well, I'll check up on you tonight again. Excuse me but I have to go. Bye." he waved and walked out of the room.

"Bye!" Lavi called after him and continued eating sneaking occasional glances at Kanda to check if he was waking up. He finished his food and happily jumped onto his dessert, enjoying it even though it was hospital food. After he finished that he pulled his shirt back on and looked back at Kanda.

"I hope he will be ok." Lavi thought and tiptoed back to Kanda's bed and sat down. Leaning down he softly tucked a stray piece of hair behind the others ear and kissed his forehead. When he pulled back Kanda's hand smacked him in the middle of his face. "Ow! Ow, what was that for? Sheesh, that hurt Yu!" Lavi whined while rubbing his forehead.

"You went all soppy on me before as well as right now." the Japanese man snapped weakly while looking at the hand that had the needle in it.

"But you said yes after I went soppy so it worked." Lavi smiled wickedly.

"You idiot…" Kanda murmured suppressing a groan but it still trembled through his ribcage.

"The doctor said that you're feeling a lot of pain." Lavi began but was interrupted. Kanda snorted and said,

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Don't be mean, I'm just worried. You should go back to sleep or I can get one of the nurses to give you something against it." the redhead offered. He stopped as he saw Kanda shake his head.

"Medicine wouldn't help and I don't want to sleep."

"Then are you hungry? The nurse brought some food."

"Is it soba?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not hungry."

"But you should eat Yu." Lavi said as he pulled the tray plus the bed table closer. "Look its still warm. And you even get dessert."

"No."

"Please Yu, for me?" Lavi begged while pushing his arm underneath Kanda's back and bringing him up into a sitting position. Kanda sighed for what he felt was the millionth time and looked scrutinizing at the food.

"You won't leave me alone until I do won't you?" Kanda guessed and picked up the fork. "I won't but I'll reward you with two pots of pudding when you have finished. How does that sound?" he said and smiled as Kanda started to eat with a frown on his face.

"I hate you." Kanda muttered in between bites.

"No, you don't."

"Shut up." Kanda finished his meal in silence and then took one of the cups out of Lavi's hands.

"It's chocolate pudding." Lavi said smiling brightly. The other only nodded and looked at the other cup in Lavi's hands.

"You can have that one if you want." he said while starting to eat his pudding, avoiding Lavi's happy smile.

"Thanks Yu." He said while digging in to the pudding after having given Kanda a quick kiss on the cheek. Kanda placed his finished cup on the table after having decided not to punch him for the kiss and made the move to lie back down again but Lavi caught him and pulled him against his chest.

"What now?" Kanda snapped.

"Nothing. I just want to hold you that's all." Lavi murmured while taking hold off one of Kanda's hands and entwined they're fingers together. Kanda flinched as Lavi held his hand but did not pull away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Lavi said when he felt the twitch.

"You didn't." Kanda lied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Komui gave us as much time off as we need to get better. And I don't mean your definition of better." he teased.

"Che. How bad is your back really?"

"It's not bad. It's healing well so don't worry."

"I'm not worrying I just want to know when I can get out of here." Kanda said before closing his eyes and resting his head lightly against Lavi's chest.

"Yu?" the redhead asked, feeling Kanda's hand go limp in his own.

"Yu, are you alright?" "Yes, just tired and stop calling me Yu." The boy in his arms murmured.

"Awh, you are so cute."

"What?" Kanda snapped, his eyes opening to glare at the bookman.

"I'm just teasing." Lavi soothed and let Kanda lie down.

"I should break your scrawny little neck for that."

"My neck isn't scrawny." Lavi protested.

"Yes it is, just look at it." Kanda said with a smirk on his face.

"Yu!" Lavi whined covering his neck with his hand.

"You're so mean!" Kanda only smiled softly and then closed his eyes for the second time. Lavi's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Did… Did he just smile?!?" he asked in his mind not believing what he just saw. "

Yes, I did just smile. Now close your mouth, you're drooling." He heard Kanda say with a hint of amusement in his voice. Lavi did so and smiled down at him.

"You know, I'm getting tired again as well."

"Then go and sleep. In your own bed." Kanda answered realizing what Lavi wanted to do.

"Please?" was the only thing Lavi said, his eyes begging for Kanda to say yes. Kanda sighed and turned around his back facing the redhead.

"Fine."

"Thanks Yu." Lavi whispered while lying down on the space Kanda had made. The bookman snuggled up against the other's back and snuck his arms around him. Kanda tensed as he felt Lavi's arms but then relaxed slightly.

"What… What are we going to tell the others in the order?" he asked turning around.

"I mean…about that we're…you know…" he tried to say not looking Lavi in the eye. "We'll just tell them that were together." Lavi answered.

"But the finders will definitely hurt your feelings, like last time remember?"

"I honestly don't care as long as I can be with you. Try and sleep again, you need it." Lavi soothed.

"But you're to bloody sensitive for your own good. They'll get to you sooner or later." "Yu stop worrying. It'll be fine. Now seriously, go to sleep." Kanda glared at the other softly for not wanting to talk about it and closed his eyes. Both of them fell asleep pretty quickly and were still asleep when the doctor checked on them on his evening rounds. The man only smiled softly having figured out what they were to each other the day before and closed the door after having silently changed Kanda's IV.

The morning sun shined through the window, waking the Japanese boy up as it danced over his eyes. Kanda opened his eyes into slits feeling something heavy on him and found that Lavi had somehow managed to roll on top of him. The redhead was fast asleep, his face buried in the crook of Kanda's neck.

"Lavi." Kanda said, shaking him gently.

"Lavi, get off." He did not want to wake Lavi up but the way he was laying on him was painful. Unfortunately the future bookman did not even show the slightest sign of doing so.

"Lavi!" Kanda snapped trying to lift him off.

"Wake up you stupid rabbit!!"

"This isn't working." He thought as Lavi still showed no sign.

"Ok… I always yell at him to wake up on missions so maybe he got immune to it. Then, if I use a different approach…" Kanda pondered while turning his head too look at the redhead. He gently managed to wrap his arms around Lavi's neck and started to kiss the other's cheek up to his ear. When he reached his destination he whispered,

"Lavi, wake up." and nibbled on the others earlobe. Lavi let out a moan and his eyes flew open as the nibble turned into a lick.

"Yu?" he gasped and sat up, surprise written all over his face.

"Finally." The other sighed.

"Wha… What were you doing?" Lavi asked covering his abused ear.

"If you wanted to do something like that you should have just told me instead of being sneaky."

"I was trying to get you off of me you idiot."

"But… Like that?!?"

"Anything else wouldn't have worked. You've gotten used to me yelling at you so that was the only thing I came up with. And I have absolutely no interest in 'that' right now." Kanda answered glaring at the other while untangling the IV tube from underneath the sheets.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked smirking. He didn't know if Kanda had actually meant it but now that the Japanese man had started something like that he wasn't about to let it go. And he could most defiantly make Kanda want it.

"Yes I'm sure so don't smirk like that."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked again bending down over Kanda.

"Lavi. I'm sure. Now stop it."

"But Yu, what is if I don't want to stop?" Lavi continued and leaned down closer, his nose barely touching Kanda's. "Lavi-" Kanda began but was cut off when Lavi used the opportunity and kissed him.

* * *

Yes, I did just do that. I stopped at the kiss. Please don't kill me.

And again a HUGE thank you to all who have reviewed and I'm sorry if I did not reply to them. I had some hard times with my personal life and that is way it took me so long to update.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think!!!!! It would make me happy and want to write faster for my lovely readers. Love Churin


End file.
